Last
by Fanlady
Summary: BoBoiBoy tahu, ia harusnya memanggil bantuan. Tapi yang ia diinginkan saat ini hanya mendengar suaranya. Suara Yaya. Untuk terakhir kali. /BoYa.


" **Last** "

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : semi-AU, drabble, one-shot, BoBoiBoyxYaya, **death chara**.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy berjalan tertatih menyusuri jalanan kota tempat tinggalnya yang lengang. Lampu jalan yang bersinar redup sesekali menerangi wajahnya yang bersimbah peluh dengan ekspresi mengernyit menahan sakit. Suasana yang sunyi membuat suara napasnya yang terengah terdengar jelas di tengah hembusan udara malam yang menggigit. Bercak-bercak gelap menetes di atas trotoar abu-abu yang dilewatinya, yang berasal dari rembesan yang semakin melebar di sisi kanan perut yang sedari tadi berusaha ditutupinya dengan sia-sia.

Penglihatan BoBoiBoy perlahan mengabur, matanya berkunang-kunang dan langkahnya semakin terhuyung. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sana, sebelum akhirnya merosot jatuh di semen yang dingin.

BoBoiBoy tersengal, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Cahaya dari mesin di sebelahnya menerangi jaket jingga yang kini kotor dengan noda merah gelap. BoBoiBoy menyesali keputusannya untuk berjalan pulang sendirian, harusnya tadi ia menunggu bantuan datang saja, bukannya langsung pergi danberharap bisa menyembuhkan lukanya di rumah nanti.

Hati-hati, BoBoiBoy menyentuh luka di sisi kanan perutnya dengan tangan yang sudah berlumur darah atas usaha sia-sianya mencoba menghentikan pendarahan. Siapa sangka satu tusukan pisau bisa menyebabkan luka menganga dengan darah sebanyak ini?

Putus asa, BoBoiBoy menoleh ke sekitarnya, berharap bisa meminta bantuan dari orang yang lewat. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Malam yang telah larut, dan juga beberapa teror dari penjahat akhir-akhir ini pastilah membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar saat keadaan sudah gelap. Mereka pastilah saat ini tengah berbaring di rumah masing-masing, dengan pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat untuk mencegah siapa pun yang berniat jahat datang mengunjungi.

Napas BoBoiBoy memberat, seiring dengan pandangannya yang semakin menggelap. Ia tahu tak akan ada gunanya jika ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan pulang. BoBoiBoy harusnya menghubungi seseorang untuk meminta bantuan namun mungkin juga sudah terlambat untuk itu. Pada akhirnya BoBoiBoy menekan sebuah tombol panggil di jam kuasanya, kemudian ia hanya menunggu hingga sosok hologram seorang gadis berkerudung muncul di jamnya.

" _Oh, halo, BoBoiBoy._ "

"Halo ... Yaya." BoBoiBoy menarik napas, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya tetap normal. "Maaf ... menghubungimu larut malam begini ... Apa kau ... sudah tidur?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

" _Belum. Dari tadi aku tak bisa tidur entah kenapa_ ," balas Yaya. Sepasang manik hologramnya menatap BoBoiBoy intens. " _Kau baik-baik saja, BoBoiBoy? Ekspresimu terlihat aneh. Kau sedang di mana?_ "

"Aku—" BoBoiBoy bersyukur hologram ini hanya menampilkan sosoknya saja, dan tidak dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Aku sedang di—kamar ..." Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Dan aku .. baik-baik saja ..."

" _Kau yakin? Suaramu terdengar aneh, BoBoiBoy_ ," hologram Yaya memandangnya cemas. " _Kau tidak sedang melakukan hal berbahaya, 'kan? Kudengar dari Ochobot kau berniat menangkap para penjahat yang beberapa hari belakang meneror kota kita seorang diri. Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya, 'kan?_ "

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak ..." BoBoiBoy memaksakan diri tertawa, sementara sebisa mungkin menahan erangan kesakitannya. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

" _Benar, itu hal bodoh untuk dilakukan sendirian. Mereka berbahaya, BoBoiBoy. Kudengar mereka selalu membawa senjata, jadi kau harus hati-hati."_

"Tentu ..."

BoBoiBoy menarik napas dan merasakan dadanya nyeri. Ia nyaris tak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi.

"Yaya, aku ... ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan ... makanya aku menghubungimu ... malam-malam begini ..." ucapnya tertahan.

Suara sirene mobil polisi terdengar di kejauhan, dan BoBoiBoy berharap mereka bisa menemukan lokasi tempatnya meninggalkan para penjahat yang telah ia buat babak belur tadi.

"Aku ... mencintaimu, Yaya ..." bisik BoBoiBoy selirih angin.

Yaya terdiam. Sosok samarnya yang melayang di atas jam kuasa BoBoiBoy menatap pemuda itu lama.

" _Aku tahu_ ," Yaya balas berbisik. " _Aku juga mencintaimu_ ..."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. "Terima kasih ..." ucapnya, "aku senang ... bisa mendengarnya —"

— _untuk terakhir kali._

Sosok Yaya memudar dalam pandangan BoBoiBoy, begitu juga semua hal di sekitarnya. Tangannya yang basah bersimbah darah terkulai lemas, seiring dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan terpejam. Bibir pucatnya membisikkan satu kalimat terakhir pada udara malam.

"Maafkan, aku ... Yaya ..."

.

.

.

fin


End file.
